doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Z28: anthology (Vol 6)
Vượt tuyến Chap 1: Nhảy dù xuống Văn Điển VB nhảy dù xuống Văn Điển với danh tính giả là Đặng Thái Trinh, cán bộ Đảng Lao Động. Văn Bình sau đó tiep xúc với Thúy Liễu, -------- Trước mắt chàng hiện ra bóng dáng mỹ miều của Nguyên Hương, cô thư ký trẻ đẹp và chín mọng như trái dâu Đà lạt của ông tổng giám đốc Hoàng và bộ ngực phập phồng ẩn hiện sau làn lụa mỏng tanh của giai nhân núi lửa mà chàng vừa sống chung một tháng bên làn sóng biển Vũng Tàu. ------- Văn Bình được ông Hoàng dặn kỹ về việc tiếp xúc với Thúy Liễu. Nàng thuộc thành phần trí thức bị một cán bộ công nông cao cấp ép làm vợ, nên tuy tấm thân ở Bắc mà lòng hướng vào Nam Nàng được Sở dùng làm trạm chiêu đãi điệp viên hoạt động trong vùng Hà Nội. Bà chúa thuốc độc Chap 1 Kham Sen, Kông và Thao La là nhân viên phi hành chiếc máy bay AN-2 của sở Mật Vụ Lào quốc. trong 4 ngày ở lại phi truong Vat chay để chờ công tác, cả 3 kéo xuong khu thanh lâu gần chợ mới để vui vẻ cả nhóm đang vui chơi thì 1 nguoi mac quan phục mời Kham san về gấp cả nhóm lên xe thì THao la nói rằng quên ví và xuống xe nhưng thực hat là để thuc hien 1 chi thi bí mat Thao La quay lại gặp gã chủ tiệm nhảy đang chờ và thông báo thời gian phi cơ rời đi là 1h đêm. Gã chủ là 1 tay buôn lậu, bị cụt 1 chân trong 1 lần đấu súng trong chuyến buôn lậu, hiện tại đang làm việc cho QTĐV - Quốc tế đặc vụ, một tổ chức tư nhân gồm những tay trùm sát nhân và buôn lậu chuyên nghiệp từng làm mưa làm gió khắp năm châu. QTĐV đặt tay chủ này làm đại diện liên lạc tại Vạn tượng. sau đó gã chũ lấy điện ra và đánh diện báo rằng kế hoạch đã thực hiện đúng dự tính, máy bay đã cất cánh đúng giờ, yêu cầu thuc hiện nhvu tiếp theo cả 3 phi công được đại tá tư lệnh giao nhiệm vụ phải chở 1 thùng dụng cu quốc phòng tới Đà Nẵng bằng mọi giá, có nhan vien su quán Lào sẽ đón ở phi truong. Không ai dc quyền biet danh tính 3 người, nếu gặp sự cố bất khả kháng mà phải hạ cánh doc đường thì kham san phải cho nổ tung phi cơ, xóa sạch mọii dấu vết trên phi cơ, Thao La rot ruoi cho Kong và kham sen uống, cả 2 đã bị đầu độc, Thao La tiet lo rang mình là nguoi của QTĐV ------------ Thời Pháp thuộc, Thao La làm chỉ điểm cho Phòng Nhi để bắt các nhà ái quốc. Phong trào kháng chiến nổi dậy, hắn chạy theo hoàng thân Suphanuvông để rồi theo phe hữu của tướng Phumi trước khi trung thành với thủ tướng trung lập Phuma. Không hiểu hắn có bùa phép nào mà làm biến được hồ sơ quá khứ bẩn thỉu trong các cơ quan an ninh, và tài tình hơn nữa là được sở mật vụ kết nạp và tin dùng. --------- do tiêu xài hoang phí, Thao La phải gia nhập tổ chức QTĐV của gã chủ tiệm nhảy ----------- Tuy nhiên, lý do chính khiến Thao La giết bạn lấy tiền bắt nguồn từ một mối tình vụng trộm trong máu. Hắn lọt vào mắt xanh bà vợ trẻ một viên đại tá có quyền thế. Tuần trước, hắn hẹn nàng tới nhà riêng ân ái. Sau cuộc truy hoan, nàng tỏ ý trách hắn không chung thủy. Hắn nặng lời lại, cơn ghen của nàng nổi lên, nàng vớ lấy con dao xỉa vào ngực bắn. Trong phút tức giận, Thao La giằng lấy dao và đâm trúng tim nàng. Gần sáng, hắn đào lỗ, chôn nàng trong nhà xe. Sớm muộn, người ta sẽ phăng ra nên hắn quyết định trốn khỏi Vạn Tượng. Và hắn nhận lời hạ thủy đại úy Kham Sen, thượng sĩ Kông và lái máy bay, về một địa điểm bí mật gần Paksé, theo chỉ thị của QTĐV. ------------- Thao La đến điểm hẹn với nhóm người bí mật, những tên này lấy thùng hàng đi, Thao La hỏi về thông hành để trốn thoát thì người lạ trả lời rằng chỉ có nhiệm vụ lấy hàng. Thao La quay lại để chuẩn bị thủ tiêu phi cơ như lời gã chủ quán thì phi cơ nổ tan xác khi đang bay trên trời. QTĐV đã thủ tiêu Thao La (vì Mua một trái bom, gài trên chiếc AN-2P cho phi cơ nổ tung, còn rẻ hơn số tiền năm trăm đô-la và giấy thông hành mà QTĐV phải giao cho trung úy Thao La khi hoàn thành công tác.) Chap 2 Tự cụt, 1 kẻ giết thuê xuất hiện ở 1 vũ trường ở duong Ernest Outrey tại Lào để chờ nhận 1 nhiem vụ, người giao nhiem vụ cho hắn sau đó xuat hiện và là 1 nguoi phụ nữ Tư cụt sau đó theo lệnh đột nhập vào ngôi biet thự của Sim Leng, 1 thieu tá lào để đầu doc chết nguoi này. Hắn tiem thuóc doc vào rượt. SIm Leng trở về với Mila, 1 thieu nữ, Sim Leng uong 1 ly ruou rồi chết, truoc khi chet, Sim Leng nói với MIla: " Nhớ lấy 3…8…" và yeu cau Mila trốn đi ------------------------ - Tôi thành thật cám ơn các bạn đã về dự hội đông đủ mặc dầu tình hình khó khăn. Đại hội hôm nay có mục đích kiểm điểm hoạt động trong ba tháng qua, và tường trình về kế hoạch Hoa Phong Lan. Trước khi vào việc tôi trân trọng nhắc lại lời huyết thệ của chúng ta cách đây 3 năm. Chúng ta thành lập phân bộ Viễn Đông của Quốc tế Đặc vụ, đặt màng lưới khắp Đông Nam Á, giao dịch với các cơ quan điệp báo đông tây, và các tổ chức buôn lậu tư nhân với một phương châm rõ rệt: phương châm kiếm tiền. Chúng ta chỉ phụng sự kẻ trả nhiều tiền nhất. ----------- cách biệt thự của Sim Leng không xa là cơ sỗ QTĐV trong ngôi biệt thự. Các thành viện của QTĐV tụ họp tại đây để cho cuộc họp về kế họach Hoa Phong Lan cuộc họp trong QTĐV gồm những người đại diện đeo mặt nạ và mặc các loại áo màu khác nhau (vàng, đỏ,...) Họ thông báo về hoạt động QTĐV ở Đông Á bị phá hoại bởi tổ chức của ông Hoàng. Người áo vàng bị tố cáo là đồng lõa với cảnh sát Anh tại HongKong để phá vụ buôn lậu vàng của QTĐV Nguoi ao vang tuc gian và khong chap nhan cáo buoc cua chu tich. Han lấy súng và định bắn chết chủ tịch nhưng đạm trong súng lại là đạn mã tử. Gã áo vàng là sat thu cua smerch. Hắn chạy ra ngoài thì bị điện giật chết. Chủ tịch quay lqi voi ke hoach hoa phong lan ve viec đã ăn cap dc thung doc duoc cho tứ lqo sang viet nam. Han da vieg thu goi thu tuong de chuan bi doi tien chuoc. Chap 3 - May quá. Tôi chỉ lo không có ai thực hiện được công tác này. Một công tác khá nguy hiểm, trừ anh ra vị tất nhân viên nào làm nổi. À anh nghe nói tới Quốc tế Đặc vụ chưa? - Thưa rồi. Tôi được tin dạo này Quốc tế Đặc vụ hoạt động ráo riết ở khu vực châu Á. Bọn họ công khái buôn vàng, á phiện và khí giới. Gần đây, tôi nghe họ mất nửa triệu đô la vang lậu ở Hồng Kông. - Anh nói đúng, song đối với Quốc tế Đặc vụ, thì nửa triệu đô la bị mất chỉ là muối bỏ biển. Chắc anh đã biêté Quốc tế Đặc vụ có nhiều tiền, rất nhiều tiền. Tuy mới được thành lập, họ đã đặt xong hệ thống đại diện trên khắp ngũ đại châu. Tổ chức Á châu của họ tương đối hoạt động đắc lực nhất. Điều này rất phiền cho ta, vì sớm muộn quyền lợi của ta sẽ va chạm với quyền lợi của họ. - Thì ta sẽ cho họ một bài học. - Nói như vậy không được. Nghề điệp báo không phải là nghề của sức mạnh, giống như võ sĩ thượng đài, ai cân nặng, ai giỏi võ thuật thì thắng. Người yếu thắng người khỏe là thường. Yếu tố quyết định là mưu trí. Chính vì thế nên tôi không muốn đụng tới Quốc tế Đặc vụ. Vì tôi hy vọng sẽ dùng được họ. Hoặc ít ra dùng họ để lấy tin tức và làm những việc mà ta không tiện làm hoặc không làm được. Nhưng bây giờ thì hết rồi. Thái độ trịch thượng của Quốc tế Đặc vụ bắt tôi phải can thiệp. Từ lâu, họ không dám « ăn hàng » ở Ai Lao, vì hơn ai hết, họ biết Ai Lao nằm trong địa bàn hoạt động của ta, léo hánh tới Ai Lao thì ta phải hành động. Hiện nay, họ bắt đầu gây sự ở Vạn Tượng. - Theo tôi, có lẽ bàn tay của Bắc Kinh đã nhúng vào. - Có lẽ. Ít nhất, họ phải có kẻ nào giựt giây mới dám vuốt râu hùm. Một chiếc phi cơ ủa chính phủ hoàng gia Lào vừa bị Quốc tế Đặc vụ chặn bắt trên đường từ Vạn Tường tới Đà Nẵng. ... - Thưa, phi cơ chở thuốc độc à? Chở thuốc độc xuống Đà Nẵng làm gì thưa ông? Ông Hoàng bấm chuông điện: - Tôi cho mời bác sĩ Trần Ngọc tới ngay bây giờ. Bác sĩ Ngọc sẽ giải thích tường tận cho anh hiểu. Tôi chỉ biết đại cương phi cơ chở thuốc độc xuống Đà Nẵng. Phi cơ ta bay dọc biên giới nhờ chiếc AN-2P suốt đêm để hộ tống mà không thấy, đành phải quay về căn cứ. Thùng độc dược này không phải của ta mà là của chính phủ Hoa Kỳ. ------ Phần lớn độc dược được sản xuất tại đó là á phiện. Thật ra, á phiện chứa cả thảy 25 chất độc khác nhau, và chất được nhiều người biết đến là mọt-phin. Theo thần thoại Hy Lạp, mọt-phin là tên của vị Thần Ngủ (morpheus). Chất này được tìm ra vào năm 1803, có tác dụng làm bệnh nhân ngủ say, quên đau, nên được đặt tên là morphine. ----- Thứ thuốc độc hoặc hơi độc hiện được các cường quốc Nga-Mỹ thí nghiệm ráo riết không phải là thứ làm chết người tức khắc mà là thay đổi tính tình, năng lực con người. Hoa Kỳ đã chế ra một loại hơi, ngửi vào thì thông minh biến ra điên khùng, kẻ lương thiện có thể trở thành sát nhân. Người ta gọi là hơi ngạt thần kinh . Ngoài ra, còn sản xuất một thứ độc dược khả dĩ thay đổi được tâm địa con người. Một trong các dược liệu được dùng là chất acônít. Từ lâu, người Âu châu đã biết acônít. Tưởng Mác ăn toan mang quân đi đánh, bị vây khốn, lương thực thiếu hụt, binh sĩ phải đào rễ cây mà ăn. Một số ăn lầm acônít đã mất trí nhớ, và thành điên khùng. Acônít gây ra nhiều nguy hiểm đến nỗi người ta gọi nó là (Bà Chúa thuốc độc). Thời Chiến quốc bên Tàu, các bộ lạc ở dọc Hy mã lạp sơn cũng dùng acônít để giết kẻ thù. ---------- - Thưa, tôi sợ Quốc tế Đặc vụ đánh cắp bớt thuốc độc, trộn bột khác vào thay thế. - Không sợ. Thuốc độc được niêm phong cẩn thận trong hộp sắt. Muốn lấy ra, phải tháo gỡ các dấu xi, và bẻ 4 cái khóa. Khóa này được chế tạo riêng trong ban Kỹ thuật CIA, nếu không có chìa thì không tài nào mở được. Riêng gỡ ác dấu xi đã khó rồi, vi xi được trộn hóa chất đặc biệt, khiến mọi phương pháp mở tân tiến đều bất lực . Khóa được chế giống khóa tủ sắt cho tư nhân thuê ở ngân hàng, gồm hai nấc, nấc mở bằng chìa, và nấc mở bằng chữ số. - Thưa, QTĐV có thể khoan dung thùng thép cho ổ khóa bật ra. - Trong trường hợp này, chất nổ giấu sau ổ khóa sẽ phát ra, độc dược sẽ biến chất. Tóm lại, họ chỉ có thể phá hủy thùng độc dược mà không thể lấy độc dược được. ----------- VB được trieu tap den gap ong Hoàng de thong báo ve vu mat tích thùng doc duoc tren phi cơ. Thung doc duoc đó của chính phủ My, sản xuất tại cong ty hoa chat than tien tại Lào, hóa chat aconite đang duoc nghiên cứu để trở thành 1 loại doc duoc nguy hiem, aconite cũng có trong cây phụ tử thường dùng làm thuốc bắc nên cũng được Tình Báo Hoa Nam nghiên cứu. Ông Hoàng cho VB xem bức điện mà QTĐV gởi cho chính phủ Lào, QTĐV đòi tien chuoc 2 triệu nếu không sẽ trộn hơi độc lấy từ thùng độc duoc vào nước, thực phẩm, ước tính sẽ làm chết khoảng 500 triệu người. Chủ tịch QTĐV ký thư gởi cho chính phủ là Sam Phoun. VB sau đó lên đường đến Lào với nguoi hộ tống là Quỳnh Loan, người sẽ đến lào sau VB. Chap 4 VB đến Lào sau đó đến khách sạn, đang ngồi uống rượt thì thieu tướng Sulivô, nguoi theo lệnh ông Hoàng chàng phải tiep xúc, đến phòng gặp chàng VB nói voi thieu tuong Sulivo là cần hồ sơ về SIm Leng và dc chấp thuận. sau 1 hồi trao đồi xã giao, thieu ta từ giả van binh. Sau đó VB đến 1 chỗ đấm bóp mại dâm trá hình. VB cố hỏi các nữ tiep viên để tìm gap Tín Cố, 1 nu nhan vien diep báo. Tin co ten that la thieu co, la 1 gai nhay o sai gon. Sau khi con chet, thieu co buon rau va quen voi 1 dai gia va thoat chet trong 1 vu danh ghen nhung bi cam lam an tai sg. Thieu co den lao lap nghiep va bi 1 ten so khanh lua mat ca tinh lan tien nen danh quay lai nghe gai nhay. Tin co cung tung la nguoi yeu cua vb. Vb noi se giup dc tin co neu nang chiu hop tac voi ong hoang. Tin co noi nang biet ve vu thung doc duoc bi mat cap o lao Tin co noi ve mila, vu nu va nguoi yeu cua thieu ta simleng bi am sat. Vb doi gap mila vi hien tai mila da tron mat va canh sat lao cung k du dieu kien de dieu tra cai chet cua mila Vb va thieu co ra xe den cho mila. cả 2 lên duong và VB biết là mình bị theo dõi Cả 2 sau đó ngừng lại ở tiem giày và cat duoi nhung ke đi theo rồi vào nhà Mila. VB và Thieu Co phat hien ra bi mat bat ngo.. 2h sáng, Gã cụt đến sòng bạc thượng lưu ở Ernest Outrey, gọi ruou và gây sự với bồi bàn. cũng ở vũ trường này, gã cụt mê nhất 1 vũ nữ cực kì xinh đẹp, chính vũ nữ này đã giới thiệu cho gã cụt gia nhập 1 tổ chức bí mật để giết thuệ, cũng từ đây, hắn đã nhận lênh giet chet thieu tuong Sim Leng Hôm nay, cũng tại chỗ đó, gã cụt gặp lại nguoi vũ nữ này. cô ta yêu cầu gã cụt đến gặp ông chủ. Gã cụt theo lệnh và gặp dc ông chủ là Simun, chủ tiệm nhảy Yêu Đương ở Vạn Tuong. Chủ tiệm nói rằng gã cụt ko hoàn thành nhiệm vụ vì chỉ giet chet SimLeng mà ko giet Mila, chủ tiệm sẽ trả thêm cho gã cụt 50 lạng vàng khi giet chet Mila. Gã cụt vào nhà Mila khi Mila đang trần truồng, hắn bị Mila mê hoặc và quyet dinh cuong hiep Mila. khi ga cut Đang cưỡng hiep MIla thì 2 ten đàn em đi theo ga Cut bat ngo xuat hien, chúng noí là thuc chat chỉ đi theo de thử xem thai do tu cụt. Cả 2 định sẽ giet chet ga cut và mila sau khi bat Mila phải mua khieu dam, Tu cụt tức giận mắng chửi 2 ten đàn em và đánh lạc huong chúng để đánh trả trong luc đánh nhau, tên đàn em nói là ông chủ ra lệnh giết thủ tiêu gã cụt vì gã cụt đã thủ tiêu sim leng nên phải bịt miệng tuy nhiên gã cụt bị Tam Rang và Ba Mode giet chet cả 2 tên sau đó phat hien MIla bỏ chạy, cả 2 chay đi tìm và cũng tìm dc Mila. Sau khi ban bi thuong Mila thì VB và THieu co xuat hien. VB chạm tráng và đánh chet cả 2 Thieu cơ nói là biet 2 ten này là nguoi của Simun thì Mila bi thuong xuat hien Trước khi chet Mila nói với vb và thieu cơ vê viec simun đã ra lenh giet Sim Leng và SIm Leng đã trăn trối "3-8" trước khi chet Sau đó VB gọi taxi cho cả 2 đi về, VB thuyết phục Thien Co ve sai gon vì o lại lào se nguy hiem nhưng nàng ko chịu ve dù rat yeu que huong. Thieu co về lại cho mới còn VB tro ve khach san Thieu co về lại nhà và bị 1 kẻ bí mật đột nhạp vào hỏi về cái chết của MIla và liện hệ của Thieu co với VB nhưng Thieu không khai và tìm cách chống trả nên bị gã lạ mat giet chet ------- Thiếu Cơ phê bình rất đúng. Võ công của chàng đã khác hẳn ngày trước, từ khi chàng hấp thụ được tinh hoa của kiai-ju-su, nịnutsu và thần ảo công. Riêng về thần ảo công, chàng đã tập luyện chuyên cần trong thời gian chán đời, thế phát quy y, trong ngôi chùa hoang ở ngoại ô Vạn Tượng. Nhờ thần ảo công, da thịt chàng có thể cứng như thép, hoặc mềm như bún, lối đánh nhẹ mà nặng, chậm mà nhanh, biến ảo khôn lường, làm đối phương hoa mắt, không tìm ra cách né tránh mà chống trả. ... - Anh mê thuốc Salem không phải vì nó có mùi thơm bạc hà độc đáo, hoặc sợi thuốc nó ngon. Mà vì thói quen đặc biệt. Hồi nhỏ anh là kẻ mỗi ngày hút ít nhất 2 gói Bát tốt xanh. Khi nào ba hút thuocó là anh trốn ra nơi khác, vì mùi thuốc khét lẹt làm anh lộn mửa. Lúc vào trung học, anh càng sợ thuốc lá hơn nữa. Vì anh đọc sách báo, được biết cái hại của thuốc lá. Có lần anh đánh bạo khuyên ông già không nên hút thuốc lá, sợ ung thư phổi thì được trả lời bằng cái mỉm cười. Rồi ông nói « Thuốc lá cũng như tình yêu vậy, có cái dở nhưng cũng có cái hay ». Thiếu Cơ cười rộ: paragraph is ommitted Anh biết yêu lần đầu khi là sinh viên trường Luật, chưa dấn thân vào đời tình báo tàn nhẫn. Em thử đoán xem nàng yêu anh về điểm nào không? ... - Bình sinh, nàng rất thích kẹo bạc hà. Mỗi lần hò hẹn với anh, nàng đều ăn kẹo bạc hà, khiến da thịt nàng, tóc nàng, miệng nàng đều thơm mùi bạc hà. Nàng chết đi, mùi bạc hà còn phảng phất trong đám tang lạnh lẽo. Từ đó, anh đam mê mọi thứ có mùi bạc hà, mùi đặc biệt của nàng. Tuy nhiên, anh mới yêu mùi bạc hà, chưa yêu thuốc Salem. Anh bắt đầu yêu Salem trong trường hợp lạ lùng… paragraph is ommitted Thoát chết, anh tìm đến nhà cô gái mắt đen và bàn tay búp măng. Song không bao giờ anh gặp lại nàng nữa. Nàng bị thiệt mạng trong một vụ oanh tạc đồng minh. Như người yêu đầu tiên của anh… Chap 5 VB ở khách sạn nhan duoc hồ sơ về simleng từ thiếu tá sulivông gởi tới. ho so chỉ như những gì càhng biet và k có gì mới VB định ra ngoài, tiep tân khách sạn gọi 1 xa phu cho VB. VB biet duoc là địch đã theo dõi chàng nen chàng quyet dinh xuat dau lo diện, Chàng nói rang xa phu cho chang di dau cung dc, di duoc 1 doan, xa phu và 2 tên khác uy hiep chàng, chúng deu là nguoi viet của tình báo bac viet Sau đó cả bọn áp giải VB lên xe, chúng ko bịt mat chàng làm chàng hieu rằng chàng sẽ sớm bị thủ tiêu, tuy nhiên cả bọn ko biet là VB cố tính vào hang cọp để bắt cọp bọn chúng đua VB đến 1 biet thự. Tại biet thự, VB gặp Simun. Simun thời trẻ đã dc VB lúc còn là 1 cậu bé cứu khi bị thương lúc buôn lậu. SImun chính là gã chủ tiệm xuat hien ở chap 1 VB về khách sạn và uy hiếp gã bồi hồi chiều gọi xe cho chàng lên phòng, hắn khai là bị Simun uy hiếp nên phải giăng bẫy, VB cho tiền hắn trốn khỏi thành pho de khong bi giet, hắn vua ra khỏi khách san thì bi thu tieu VB đóng cửa lại thì 1 tên lạ mat xuat hien định thu tiêu chàng, chàng đanh bại hắn và hắn ko chịu khai ai sai hắn dến vì sợ bỉ giết, VB đoán đó k phai là Simun và sau đó VB tha cho hắn về ------------ Trong nhiều năm, hắn phiêu dạt khắp vùng Đông Nam Á, với cái chân gỗ lừng lẫy. Rồi trở về thủ đô Lào quốc, mở tiệm khiêu vũ làm sào huyệt buôn lậu, bắt cóc, ám sát lấy tiền, và mua bán tin tức điệp báo dưới sự điều khiển của Quốc tế. Chap 6 Noi cac Lào hop tai 1 toa nha bi mat ban ve thung thuoc doc. Noi cac tiep tuc nhan them 1 buc toi hau thu từ QTĐV, với yêu cầu chuyển tiền và truc xuat Z28 ve VN. Sau 1 hồi thảo luận, cả nội các chấp thuận yêu cầu chuyển tiền cho QTĐV và lệnh cho Sulivô thuyết phục Z28 về nước. Trước thời điểm phiên họp của nội các Laos, 1 cuộc họp diễn ra giữa Simun và 1 chỉ huy khác của QTĐV mang mặt nạ. Tên chỉ huy này nói về kế hoạch phải thuyết phục hoặc thủ tiêu VB nếu kháng cự như Simun đã làm trước đó, đồng thời nói về việc sẽ đặt điều kiện với chính phủ hoàng gia và ép phải trục xuat VB về nước. Sulivông gọi diện cho VB và yêu cầu chàng về nước, VB cũng chấp thuận vì giờ đây hành tung của chàng đã bị bại lộ cho QTĐV, nên việc điều tra của chàng không còn giữ bí mật dc nữa. VB rời khỏi khách sạn và yêu cầu người của Sulivong đưa đến đại sứ quán VN gặp Quỳnh Loan. Sau đó, Quỳnh Loan nhan dc bức điện rằng VB phải ở lại Lào. VB cũng lên máy bay về lại VN như ý định của chinh phủ Lào, nhưng đền VN, Nguyên Hương lại đưa chàng đến 1 trường bay khác và bay trở lại Lào 1 cách bí mật. Quỳnh Loan đón Văn Bình. ---------- Đúng 10 giớ tối - như đã nói trong thư chúng tôi đã chờ phúc đáp của Ngài qua tần số 9 kiloxích, tần số từ trước tới nay vẫn dành riêng cho cơ quan tình báo quân đội của tướng Sulivông. Yêu cầu của QTĐV 1- Trong vòng 72 giờ đồng hồ, số tiền hai triệu đô la Mỹ phải được chuyển vào trương mục của chúng tôi tại Thũy sĩ, theo những điều kiện kỹ thuật được ghi rõ chi tiết trong thư trước. 2- Quí chính phủ phải chấm dứt mọi hành động chống lại Quốc tế Đặc vụ. Những hành động này là: liên lạc với tổ chức Mật vụ Sài gòn và nhờ họ giúp sức, ra lệnh cho binh sĩ và nhân viên cảnh sát cấm trại, tăng gia bộ máy phản gián trong thành phố Vạn tượng, kiểm soát nghiêm mật phi trường Wallay, theo dõi các hành khách… 3- Trong vòng 12 giờ đồng hồ kể từ 8 giờ sáng hôm nay… tên gián điệp Tống Văn Bình Z-28 phải rời Vạn tượng. ... Ngay sau khi nhận được bức thư thứ nhất của Quốc tế Đặc vụ đòi hai triệu đô la để chuộc hòm độc dược, Thủ tướng ra lệnh cho tôi áp dụng một số biện pháp cần thiết. Tôi đã thảo luận với ông cố vấn tòa đại sứ Hoa kỳ tại Vạn tượng. Ông này cho chính phủ hoang gia biết là trung ương tình báo Central Intelligence Agenev không tin Quốc tế Đặc vụ có đủ phương tiện để thi hành những lời đe dọa của họ. Tòa đài sứ Hoa kỳ cũng yêu cầu chính phủ hoàng gia liên lạc cấp tốc với ông Hoàng ở Sài gòn để xin giúp đỡ. Ông Hoàng nhận lời liền, và cử Z-28 lên đây. Chắc các bạn đã nghe nói về Z-28. --------- Bộ ngoại giao đánh điện mời về, theo đề nghị của ông Hoàng. Ông Hoàng kiếm cớ cần gặp ông đại sứ để thảo luận về vụ Pathet - Lào sửa sang '''con đường mòn Hồ Chí Minh' cho cộng sản Bắc Việt tải quân cụ. -------- - Anh chịu thua rồi. Em nói đúng. Có lẽ anh cần đi học khóa tâm lý phụ nữ. Riêng anh, bị Nguyên Hương "bố" là chuyện thường. Nàng đã "bố" anh hàng chục lần trong hai năm nay. Dầu sao, nàng cũng là vị hôn thê của anh. Tuy nhiên, anh không thể cưới nàng làm vợ. Hẵn em đã biết tính anh: anh là người không thích bị ràng buộc. Anh cũng không muốn trọn đời phải trung thành với một người đàn bà. Gặp em, cũng như gặp một số phụ nữ khác, anh cảm thấy tâm hồn rung động. Chỉ có thế thôi, anh không dám đòi hỏi. Chiều chuộng hay không là tùy sự ưng thuận. Em trẻ tuổi ,còn nhiều triển vọng tương lai, em có thể lấy người chống xứng đáng. Em nghe lời anh quyến rũ là bậy. ... - Nghe anh than thở, em tưởng anh là thầy tu. - Cách đây không lâu, anh đã khoát áo cà sa. Hồi ấy, em chưa gia nhập Sở. Anh tu ở ngôi chùa đổ nát gần Thát Luông vì hối hận sau công tác thê thảm ở Hồng kông làm ba nữ đồng nghiệp thiệt mạng đau đớn. Anh định không về nữa, ngờ đâu định mạng đã bắt anh trở lại với nghiệp nghiệp bạc bẽo. --------- Hình phạt tối đa là xuất ngoại. Chị Thúy Liễu bị đưa sang Nam Mỹ 2 năm vì đi nghỉ hè với anh. Rôsita phải qua Phi luật Tân. Còn Katy phải về Mỹ. Nếu em không lầm, Thu Thu cũng sắp phải lên đường, tuy là trưởng ban Biệt vụ. Hội nghiêm lắm, anh ạ. Chap 7 Chu tich qtdv hoi mot thuoc cap mat dang 319 ve tinh trqng cua vb. 319 bao cao rang da theo doi vb ve tan sqi gin va vb bi tai nan tren duong toi vu truong va phai dua vao nha thuong. Quỳnh Loan đưa VB đến gần trụ sợ cong ty duoc pham than tien để chuẩn bị xâm nhập vào, nơi thiếu tá Sulivong là trưởng bộ phan an ninh. Cả 2 gặp Thu vông, 1 lính gác duoc ông Hoàng mua chuộc từ trước. Khi Thu Vông, đòi thêm tiền, VB đánh Thu vông và tra tấn hắn, hắn khai ra là đã khai cho thiếu tá Sulivong biet chuyen vì ngày trước đó Sulivong đã biết Thu Vông bị mua chuộc và bắt phải dụ Quỳnh Loan vào nhà máy. VB giết Thu vông rồi cả 2 bỏ đi. VB nói rằng ông Hoàng trang bị cho chàng 1 thiết bị khuếch đai âm thanh có thể nghe duoc tiếng thì thầm từ xa từ đó nghe dc tiếng của người Sulivông theo dõi chàng, Sau đó chàng nhờ Quỳnh Loan thay chàng tiếp xúc SImun tại vũ trường và từ xa chàng có thể nghe dc cuộc hôi thoại từ máy nghe trom. Quỳnh Loan đến gặp Simun và đúng như VB nói, có người luôn theo dõi sát xe nàng. Lẽ ra giờ này tôi đã về, song được tin cô tới thăm, tôi phải ở lại để tiếp rước cho xứng đáng. - Té ra ông biêt trước tôi đến. Việc gì xảy ra trong thành phố, Simun cũng biết. Thế nào, ông bạn Văn Bình nhờ cô tới đây làm gì? Quỳnh Loan dến gặp Simun để yêu cầu họp tác với ông Hoàng chống lại QTĐV, và sẽ được trả 400 ngàn. SImun xin 1 ngày để suy nghĩ và sẽ trả lời ngày hôm sau. Simun tiễn Quỳnh Loan về. Quỳnh Loan hỏi tại sao Simun biet nàng tới, hắn nói hôm sau sẽ cho nàng biết. Khi QL ra về, Simun quay lại phòng và có người đang ngồi ở đó,... - Ông băng lòng chưa? Người lạ mân mê trong tay cái bật lửa vàng: - Khá lắm. Tuy nhiên, tôi muốn dặn anh một điều quan trọng. Nội đêm mai, chiến dịch Hoa Phong Lan sẽ hoàn tất. Anh muốn xuất ngoại một thời gian, tùy ý. tôi cần giữ bí mật đến phút cuối cùng. và đến phút cuối cùng tôi muốn anh tuyệt đối trung thành. Simun nhún vai: - Tôi chẳng dại gì đi hàng hai. Sau đó người lạ rời đi. ------------ Vạn tượng đang sống trong cơn sốt rét chính trị. Trên nguyên tắc, tình hình tạm yên, nhưng ở hậu trường cuộc tranh giữa be phe, nhất là giữa phe thân Cộng và phe chống Cộng vẫn tiếp diễn ráo riết. ------- Công ty Dược phẩm Thần Tiên tọa lạc trong một khu nhà lớn, cách đồn binh Chinaimo nửa cây số. Tất cả những độc dược ghê gớm được chế tạo tại đây, theo một thỏa ước kinh tế giữa hai nước Lào - Mỹ. Như anh đã biết, công ty độc dược được thiết lập tại Lào là để chặn đứng âm mưu của Trung cộng định vơ vét hết ma túy ở Đông nam á để đầu độc dân nghiện trên toàn thế giới. Độc dược chế tạo ở đây được gởi sang Hoa kỳ, dùng làm thuốc. Vì bên trong toàn là máy móc đắt tiền, và chứa thuốc độc nên xí nghiệp Thần Tiên được canh phòng chặt chẽ hơn nhà máy chế tạo bom nguyên tử của Mỹ. Từ trước đến nay, chưa ai lọt vào được, vì tường cao gần 5 thước, suốt ngày đêm truyền điện 250 vôn, bên ngoài còn một khu đất chôn mìn, đùng vào là tan xác. Công nhân trong nhà máy toàn là người ngoại quốc. Chap 8 Phiên họp nội các Lao dien ra, Thieu tuong sulivong thong báo da chuyen tien cho QTĐV, 1 nguoi trong hoang than Lao hỏi ve ke hoach bat QTĐV khi nhận thùng thuoc no và SUlivong tu choi ke hoahc đó để giu dung loi hua voi QTĐV. nguoi đó yêu cau tuong Sulivong từ chức và sulivong tức gian chap nhan. Quynh Loan đến chỗ Simun. Simun yêu cầu đua tiền trước nhưng Quỳnh Loan đòi biết chỗ giau thung doc duoc và chỗ Sam Poun, Simun không chấp nhận. Quỳnh Loan hủy cuộc đàm phán và bị Simun bắt giữ và giam tại vũ trường, việc này trái với kế hoạch của VB là dùng Quỳnh Loan mồi nhữ để khi nàng bị bat sẽ bi đua toi tru so QTĐV. Miễn cưỡng khi biet Quỳnh Loan bị bat, VB phải truc tiep den gap Simun. VB vào phòng Simun tại Vũ truong thì Simun đã chờ sẵn. Simun nói rang da nghe dc cuoc noi chuyen giua VB và Quỳnh Loan = cái máy dac biet. VB cũng thương thuyet voi Simun diều tương tự và SImun từ chối .VB loi dung so hở vàn tấn công SImun nhưng bị SImun cho ve sĩ bắt giữ. Trên đường tên vệ sĩ giải VB xuống giam, VB lừa hắn để 2 bên tỉ thí võ nghệ và VB đánh chết 1 tên và giữ 1 tên còn lại. Tên đó dẫn VB tới chỗ giam Quỳnh Loan và giải thaot cho nàng. Sau đó VB thấy 1 can phòng và yeu cau hắn mở ra thì hắn nói rang k có chia khóa và can phong này han k dc simun cho xuong. VB hỏi rằng lieu day phải là phòng chua thung doc duoc không thì tiếng trả lời "Phải" van lên từ phía sau của Simun. Simun nói rằng do khu vực này có truyen hình vo tuyen nên hắn theo dõi dc mọi cử động của VB nên kịp thòi can thiệp. Khi đang giơ tay lên đầu, quỳnh loang bất chợt ha tay xuống rồi tên lính gác bat nàng gio tay lên lại, thực ra là nàng chuẩn bị đan là ciec nhan đeo tren tay. Phat dan ban ra k trúng Simun nhung làm VB có du thg phản cong. VB đánh thắng Simun, truoc khi chet Simun nói rằng han bị QTĐV ép buoc tham gia tổ chức nếu ko chúng sẽ giet mẹ của hắn. Simun nói cho VB biết về kế hoạch của QTĐV. Vb và quynh loan sau do chung kien cuoc trao doi thung doc duoc giua sulivong va qtdv. VB quyet dinh theo xe sulivong. Theo duoc 1 đoạn thi VB bi nguoi cua sulivong chặn lai va dua vao van ohong. Vb va quynh loan sau do gap sulivong. Sulivong buoc toi vb vq quynh loan toi giet simun vq nguoi cua sulivong, ca 2 se bi ra toa neu ko ki vao 1 to don bi mat. VB dong y ky vao. Vb va quynh loan dc tu do den dai su quan. ca 2 len xe ma sulivong cho 1 nguoi thi thay co xac simun tren do. Vb lục tui thi thay 1 danh thiep cua 1 thuong gia ghi 38 đường.... Sau do tren duong den dai su quan, vb nhay xong va den khu Chợ Mới. VB lay cap 1 chiec xe den dia chi nha ghi trong danh thiep. Quynh Loan sau do cung roi dai su quan den 1 safe house cua so mat vu. VB tiet lo ràng đã biet SULIVONG la nguoi QTDV. Chi sulivong moi biet dc su co mat của VB ỏ tai Lao. SULIVONG và Sam phoun la a e cot cheo. VB sau đó cho Sulivong ra khỏi nhà còn chang o lai voi Sam Phoun. VB tiet lộ rằng CIA và FBI đã có hồ sơ về dấu vân tay của Sam Phoun khi hắn ra tay cứu Sulivong tại Pháp thời sulivông học ở Pháp và suýt chết trong 1 trận thua cờ bạc bịp. Chính Phủ Lào cũng muốn loại Suluvông vì hắn có liên hệ phe tả và có âm mưu đảo chính nhưng chưa đủ bằng cớ. Nhân dịp Sulivong lien he vói Sam Phoun của QTĐV thì chinh phu Lao da đủ bằng cớ, Sulivong vừa ra khỏi nhà là sẽ bị chính phủ lao bat ngay. QTDV tuy bề ngoài là 1 to chuc toi pham phi chinh tri nhung thuc chat Sam Phoun là diep báo của Trung Hoa luc dia. Vụ ăn cắp thùng độc được chỉ là màn kịch của CIA và Hoàng thân dựng lện để Sam Phoun vào bẫy. Chiec máy bay đơn độc chở thung doc duoc thực chất là giả, và thung doc duoc that đã dc đua ve Mỹ. VB nói rang ko quan tam den hanh dong buon lau vang, ma tuy của QTDV nhung càn triet ha hoat dong buon lau vu khi cua QTDV vì viec này nguy hiem den an ninh quoc gia VN. VB yeu càu sam phoun ho so ve hoat dong buon lau vu khi cũng như yeu càu to chuc QTDV hoat dong duoi su dieu khien cua ong Hoang. Sam Phoun tu choi yeu càu này và dan VB den phong de mo cap tài lieu ve buon lau vu khi cho VB, Sam phoun phan cong và bi VB giet chet. VB lay cặp tài lieu ra ngoài ------- Chết vì hám tiền, phải không thưa ông? Sim Leng ăn lương của ông nên báo ông biết kế hoạch vận chuyển thùng độc dược bằng phi cơ AN-2P. Nhờ hắn, ông có thể thực hiện chiến dịch Hoa Phong Lan một cách dễ như trở bàn tay. Thể_loại:Z28